Pups Save Christmas...Again
(Opening shot; fade into the exterior of Santa Clauses workshop. Fade into the inside, there are elves making toys in the workshop. The male elves have a light blue uniform and the females have a pink uniform. Santa Claus then walks into the room) Santa Claus: How are those presents going? Elf #1: They're doing great, Santa Elf #2: Yeah Santa Claus: Well, that's great hea-hear... (He sneezes) Elves: Bless you! Santa Claus: Thank you-you... (he sneezes again and then he coughs as two elves walk up to him) Elf #3: Santa, are you okay? Elf #4: Yeah you seem to be sneezing and coughing a lot Santa Claus: Yeah Elf #3: We should take you to the doctor Santa Claus: Yeah, I guess you're right. (He sneezes again) (Cut to Santa Claus flying in his sleigh to the hospital. Then, fade to him lying down on the bed. The doctor puts a thermometer in his mouth to check his temperature) Doctor: Hmm... Santa Claus: How's it look, Doc? Doctor: Well, it looks like you've got a fever, a cold, and a sore throat. You're going to have to stay in bed for now Santa Claus: W-what? For how long? Doctor: For a few weeks Santa Claus: A few weeks?! But it's Christmas Eve today, I can't stay in bed! Doctor: I'm sorry, sir. But you're sickness is really bad, and you need to stay in bed and gets lots of sleep Santa Claus: But, I need to deliver those presents to those kids! Doctor: I'm really sorry, but you're too sick to be out in the cold, so you're going to have to stay in bed Santa Claus: (sighs) Fine (Dissolve back to Santa's workshop. He is lying in his bed with a thermometer in his mouth. Mrs. Claus comes by with some chicken soup) Mrs. Claus: Here you go, this should help cure you cold Santa Claus: Thanks, honey. (He grabs the bowl of soup and eats a spoonful of it) Oh, this is awful being sick on Christmas Eve. Just think about how disappointed the children will be when they don't get their gifts Mrs Claus: No worries, honey. You'll be fine soon Santa Claus: I just hope so... (Dissolve to the pups who are decorating the Christmas tree just like in "Pups Save Christmas". Except this being done inside the Lookout) Rubble: I can't wait for Christmas! Marshall: Me neither! Ryder: I know, it is exciting isn't it? (All the pups agree) Chase: (hangs up a red ornament) We're almost done, now all we need is-- Skye: --The star! (Barks) Wings! (Her wings come out of her Pup-pack, then she grabs the star and puts it on the tree) Rocky: Wow, good job! Ryder: Alright, everyone are you ready to turn the lights on? (There were a lot of "yeahs" from the pups. Ryder then grabs the plug for the Christmas lights and plugs it in a socket. The lights then turn on, the pups were amused by this) Skye: Wow, it's so beautiful! Zuma: Yeah! Rubble: Ditto Ryder: Okay, pups let's prepare Christmas dinner! All sans Ryder: Yeah! (Cut back to Santa Claus in his bed. He is watching television. On TV is "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) Santa Claus: (sighs) This is not good. I was looking forward to delivering those presents (Just then Mrs. Claus comes back into the room with more soup with crackers) Mrs. Claus: Here's some more soup, honey Santa Claus: Thanks. (He eat a spoonful of the soup) It doesn't really taste good Mrs. Claus: It must be from your sore throat Santa Claus: Yeah, I reckon that (Cut back to the pups. They are having Christmas dinner outside the Lookout) Rocky: It looks delicious! Rubble: Yum! Ryder: Okay, pups. Dig in! (Each one of the pups grab what's on the table and put in on their plate. Rubble eats his food quickly) Chase: Woah, slow down, Rubble. You're eating like you haven't eaten in ages! Rubble: Well, that's how hungry I am! (All the pups laugh, dissolve to the pups who had just finished dinner) Marshall: That was delicious! Chase: You can say that again! (Burps) (Dissolve to the pups lying down on the cushions. Ryder leaves a plate of cookies, and a glass of milk by the Christmas tree) Rubble: Wow, I can hardly wait! (Work in progress)